


A Dawning Gift

by takemyhand



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crow needs a hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyhand/pseuds/takemyhand
Summary: Just a small drabble where the Guardian brings Crow cookies for Dawning.
Relationships: Nonbinary Guardian & Uldren Sov, Nonbinary Guardian/Crow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Dawning Gift

The guardian's footsteps were loud and announced their presence before they arrived, when they wanted it to. Sometimes they showed up in skips and bounds, as though they were leaping everywhere they went. Sometimes thundering into the hideout in a full sprint.

As a result, Crow learned to recognize their gait and heard them entering before he saw them. His stomach twisted with that odd combination of excitement and anxiety that always seemed to occur around his new ally. _The light-bearer arrives_ … He thought almost giddily and then felt a twinge of shame.

"Hunting more Wrathborn today?" he murmured quietly as the guardian trotted into his corner of Spider's lair. 

"Of course. Put me down for some bounties while I'm here," the guardian said as they ripped off their helmet.

Crow felt heat rise to his cheeks at the sight of the familiar face and instinctively glanced away. He was suddenly hyper aware of Glint staring at him, in a way only ghosts could, and wanted to slap him away for being embarrassing.

"Before we head out, I made you this!"

Crow looked up to see the guardian holding out a small tin. He reached out and took the offering, immediately hiding it under his cloak for fear of the treasures it contained being confiscated.

"I already gave Spider his, don't worry," the guardian said with a smile. "If he snacks on yours too, you let me know. I can always make more."

Crow cautiously looked at the tin in his hands… _Cookies, no - biscotti. But why?_

"Happy Dawning!" The guardian's strong arms were suddenly around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug. They were suddenly closer than they had ever been. Crow could smell them, the scent of sweat and fresh earth but there was also a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. They made the cookies themselves. The thought of the guardian baking in their spare time was… overwhelming.

Their hands on his back were firm yet gentle. What should he do? Hug back? How tightly? He wanted to wrap his arms around them too and hold on, maybe bury his face against their neck, rest his head on their shoulder, but he felt paralyzed by it all, instead standing stock-still like a mannequin. Then as quickly as it had happened, it was ending, the guardian pulled back from the embrace and smiled at him.

Crow averted his eyes and just stared at the cookies in their tin. He worried for a moment if he looked his friend in the eyes he'd find himself choked up. Was he blushing? He must have been blushing. Glint flitted around his head, trying to get a better look at the gift. Crow gently pushed him away; the ghost was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Dawning cookies!" Glint chirped. "Say thank you!"

"Thank-thank you," he mumbled.

"Happy Dawning!" Glint was nearly buzzing with excitement. "I bet the tower looks amazing right now!"

"Glint…"

"Eh, it's overrated. We'll take you there someday and you'll see you weren't missing out on much." The guardian winked at Crow and he suddenly felt like the room was very warm.

"Let's um, go get started on that hunt."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't written anything in a long time so thank you for being forgiving! I hope to do more in the future.


End file.
